A través de la cerradura
by Halkeginia
Summary: Sieglinde es curiosa. Enreda y cotillea todo lo que puede, y más. Le gusta investigar, y ahora que está de visita en la Mansión Phantomhive, aún más. Va mirando de cerradura en cerradura, hasta llegar a una puerta en especial. Cuando se asoma... ¿De qué es testigo la pequeña Sieglinde?/One-Shot


He-hey ^^

Otro OS más...

Primero cabe destacar que Lind no es una persona que me entusiasme, me resulta algo indiferente. Aún así, decidí hacer esto porque era una idea que llevaba bastante tiempo rondándome por la cabecita (y cuando digo bastante es bastante), así que aquí está.

 **Advertencias.** Lemon bastante sutil (según mi propio criterio) y spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga disponibles por scans. Puede que OoC, os dejo juzgar a vosotras/os (?)

 **Disclaimer.** Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si fuera así, tanto fanfic no sería necesario (If you know what I mean ewe)

* * *

\- Bienvenida a la Mansión Phantomhive, Lady Sullivan.

El mayordomo se retiró, cediéndole el paso a la Bruja Verde, que ya poco tenía de bruja.

Wolfram puso el pie en la primera baldosa de la mansión, lo que, simbólicamente, quería decir que Sieglinde también, puesto que Wolf la acarreaba en sus brazos de soldado.

En cuanto sus ojos vieron el interior, brillaron de un luminoso verde. La joven lanzó una exclamación admirada.

Era la primera vez que veía una mansión que no era la suya- puesto que nunca había salido de Wolfsschlucht,- y sin duda era muy diferente. La suya era algo estrafalaria, en cambio la de Ciel estaba dotada de una belleza que no alcanzaba a comprender.

\- ¡Es enorme!- exclamó, deseando poder echar a correr.

Wolfram también estaba muy sorprendido, pero lo ocultó muy bien. Carraspeó y se introdujo entero- junto con la pequeña- en la luminosa mansión.

\- Bienvenidos- Ciel, plantado en lo alto de la escalinata, les dirigió una mirada altanera- ¿Qué os parece la casa Phantomhive?

Sieglinde instó a Wolf a que avanzara dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¡Es muy grande!

Ciel sonrió con suficiencia y carraspeó, con expresión orgullosa.

\- Lo sé- miró a Sebastian y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- Sebastian os enseñará vuestras habitaciones.

* * *

\- Es muy diferente de la Mansión Sullivan- comentó Sieglinde mientras Wolfram la llevaba por el pasillo, en dirección a la biblioteca. Habían acabado de cenar, y Ciel le había permitido ir a la estancia sabiendo lo mucho que adoraba leer.

\- Ciertamente lo es, Joven Dama, pero sin duda su Mansión es mucho mejor.

Sieglinde le miró con ternura.

\- ¿Dices eso por complacerme, Wolf?

El soldado se sonrojó un poco. Le había pillado.

\- P-puede. Aunque esta mansión sea más grande y lujosa, me gusta más la suya.

Sieglinde rió, pero, inmediatamente después, su mirada se tornó triste.

\- Ya no podemos volver allí...

Wolfram paró en seco.

\- ¡D-Discúlpeme, Joven Dama, no quería recordarle que...!

Ella sonrió.

\- No pasa nada. Ya le he dicho adiós a Wolfsschlucht, y estoy feliz de haber salido de allí. En cierto modo.

Wolfram sonrió nostálgicamente, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus propias piernas habían llevado a ambos ante las puertas de la biblioteca. Sieglinde sonrió impaciente y empujó una de las puertas con dificultad. Se abrió sin hacer ruido.

Ante la vista que había detrás, Sieglinde solo pudo lanzar una muda exclamación admirada, mientras contemplaba las múltiples estanterías que cedían paso a otras tantas, todas llenas de libros a rebosar.

Wolfram, también maravillado (nunca lo admitiría), entró automáticamente en la estancia, mirando embobado los múltiples títulos alemanes que llenaban las estanterías más cercanas. Cuando acabó de admirar todo aquel _paraíso,_ llevó a la joven hasta una de las altas butacas verdes situadas en frente de la chimenea. No tenían cuernos en el respaldo, pero eso a la joven le daba igual. Por ahora ni siquiera quería ver nada que le recordara a aquel pueblo en el que había pasado recluida toda su vida, siendo engañada por crueles, soberbias y avariciosas personas que solo habían querido aprovecharse de ella y de su inteligencia. Incluso su propia madre...

Suspiró, feliz por poder dejar atrás aquella época de su vida. Ahora estaba allí, con Ciel y Sebastian, y nada le impediría vivir ahora la vida que aquellos seres le habían arrebatado para beneficiarse a sí mismos.

\- Si me disculpa, Joven Dama.- Wolfram hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

Sieglinde eliminó sus pensamientos y giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿No quieres quedarte?

El alemán sonrió mientras abría la puerta.

\- Creo que en estos momentos necesita disfrutar de todo esto a solas, Joven Dama.- salió y se asomó al interior.- Llámeme si me necesita.

Sieglinde le sonrió agradecida y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Una cosa más- el soldado desapareció, para volver a los pocos minutos.

Acarreaba algo que hizo un ruido metálico cuando chocó con la puerta.

\- Aquí tiene- dejó asomar su soporte con globos.- Por si quiere desplazarse para coger libros.

Sieglinde vio como lo llevaba hasta ella y lo dejaba a un lado de la butaca. Le sonrió y asintió con la mirada.

\- Gracias, Wolfram.

Y el mayordomo desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Pasó la página, que hizo un ligero ruido al contacto con sus dedos.

Aquel libro le estaba gustando, y las ilustraciones que aparecían cada cinco páginas le agradaban. Estaba en inglés, pero Sebastian le había enseñado aquel idioma de maravilla, y ahora leía y hablaba de forma tan fluida que nadie habría dicho que aquella niña era alemana.

Tras un parpadeo, miró el reloj de la pared con gesto distraído, y pudo comprobar con sorpresa que ya pasaban de las nueve y media. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado leyendo?

Miró a su izquierda y vio la mesa, donde, al lado del pequeño quinqué, se amontonaban cuatro libros, que ella había devorado casi enseguida.

Ella era la única en la biblioteca puesto que Wolfram había rehusado a quedarse, y no se oía nada a esas horas. Quizás todos se habían ido ya a dormir. No sabía cual era el toque de queda en la Mansión Phantomhive, pero se podía suponer que era pronto, porque Ciel tenía tan solo trece años, y Wolfram siempre le decía que los niños debían irse pronto a la cama porque por la noche salían los hombres lobo. Pero allí no había hombres lobo con los que asustar a los niños, así que no podría determinarlo.

Cerró el libro, bajó de la butaca agarrándose a todo cuanto podía y se colocó el cinturón de globos. Dejó el libro encuadernado de terciopelo verde en el cojín de la butaca y salió bamboleándose de la habitación. Aunque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo con ese cacharro, era tan inestable que ni siquiera la práctica le había ayudado a controlarlo, así que, por lo general, cuando lo usaba nunca quedaba cosa sin caer al suelo.

Así pues, caminaba por el pasillo como un animal recién nacido que aún aprendía a usar sus patas. Dejó atrás cuadros, esculturas y muebles antiguos. Miraba las paredes maravillándose ante cómo unos papeles de pared tan oscuros (granate, añil...) y múltiples toques de madera podían otorgarle tanta calidez a una casa tan grande como era aquella. Y como la curiosidad en ella era tan fácil de prender como una pequeña cerilla, pronto empezó a trastear con todo lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Manoseó relojes, figuras, libros... hasta que todo resultaba monótono, y entonces decidió cambiar los objetivos de sus cotilleos. Cuando estuvo delante de la primera puerta que había encontrado después de que se hubiese cansado de toquetear cachivaches, se atrevió a mirar por la cerradura de esta. En esa primera habitación, una extraña mesa de madera regía la sala. Su superficie era de color verde, y en el centro había un extraño triángulo hueco de madera relleno de bolas de diferentes colores, y en algunas podían distinguirse números. Ya no podía distinguirse nada más. Parpadeó curiosa y siguió avanzando, dejando atrás aquella puerta, donde en una placa de oro se leía _Sala de Billar._

Tras la segunda puerta solo pudo ver sobre una mesa un extraño aparato, con una rueda en el centro, en cuyos extremos podían verse agujeros que contenían números del cero al nueve, en orden.*

Tras la tercera, oscuridad. Así en la cuarta, la quinta, la sexta... Quince puertas recorrió la _bruja_ a paso torpe, bamboleándose entre sus coloridos globos, antes de llegar a la decimosexta, donde un resquicio de luz se abría paso bajo el hueco de la puerta. Sin duda aquella puerta le provocó más curiosidad que las demás, porque sin duda allí había alguien.

\- ¿Quién estará aquí?- susurró para sí.

Avanzó hasta situarse delante de la barrera de madera y, entonces, de forma tan cautelosa como le fue posible, guiñó un ojo y acercó el otro a la cerradura. No pudo evitar abrirlo casi desmesuradamente ante lo que vio.

Aquello no se podía comparar con lo que había visto por las otras cerraduras. Si bien había visto cosas nuevas, como aquella extraña mesa y ese cachivache con números, aquello que vio, no esperaba encontrárselo. Para nada.

Veía una enorme cama con dosel azul, y en ella estaba Ciel, sentado, mirando altaneramente a aquel que tenía delante.

Sebastian se le acercaba tentadoramente, caminando a gatas sobre la cama, como si estuviera acechando a su amo. Y en cierto modo, así era.

\- Vamos, Sebastian- oyó apremiar a Ciel.

El mayordomo sonrió.

\- ¿Tan impaciente está hoy por que le haga el amor, Joven Amo?

Vio las mejillas de Ciel teñirse aún más de rojo.

\- Tsk- agarró la corbata del demonio y tiró de ella, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran.

Tras separarse, Sieglinde oyó que decía:

\- Más te vale no ser tan insolente con tu amo. O la próxima vez no tendré tanta prisa por que me lo hagas, y me entiendes perfectamente.

Sebastian se carcajeó y agarró a Ciel del mentón.

\- Pero su mayordomo sabe que a usted le encanta...

Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, haciendo que Ciel sucumbiera de nuevo (igual que hacía todas las noches, pero eso Sieglinde no lo sabía) a sus encantos de mayordomo. Se dejó recostar por este.

Retiró el ojo de golpe. Sieglinde no sabía si había parpadeado alguna vez desde que había puesto el ojo en la cerradura. Respiró algo más fuerte de lo normal y volvió a poner el ojo.

Ahora, ambos estaban desnudos, y Ciel rodeaba el torso del mayordomo con sus piernas, con el trasero descansando sobre el regazo del mayordomo. Este le lamía el cuello mientras susurraba palabras que Sieglinde no podía escuchar. Pero sí podía ser testigo de cómo las mejillas del Conde se iban enrojeciendo más (humanamente imposible, pensó ella), según los labios de Sebastian se movían junto su oído.

Y ella seguía mirando. Quizás sería mejor que se fuera y los dejara tranquilos. Sí, seguramente eso sería lo mejor... Pero no podía. Alguna fuerza extraña la mantenía pegada a esa cerradura y solo a esa.

Oyó un gemido por parte de Ciel cuando Sebastian le lamió el pecho. Sí, aquello estaba mal. Lo que estaba haciendo ella y, por qué no, lo que estaban haciendo esos dos. Era demasiado pecaminoso para que su mente pudiera digerirlo del todo.

Ella era demasiado curiosa y, por demás, le gustaba compartir la información fruto de su curioseo.

Quizás podía contárselo a Wolfram, o a aquel muchacho rubio del sombrero de paja. A aquella doncella increíblemente torpe a pesar de llevar gafas, al cocinero del eterno cigarrillo en la boca, o a aquel adorable abuelo que bebía té sin parar en aquella extraña taza.

Sabía que ninguno de ellos era consciente de aquella relación extremadamente cercana, algo más que de amo-sirviente.

Ella nunca había dejado ningún cotilleo sin salir de sus labios.

Jamás...

Ella adoraba contar curioseos y secretos.

Pero...

Volvió a mirar por la cerradura. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor oscuro al mismo tiempo que un desesperado gemido salía de los labios de Ciel, provocado por su mayordomo.

Nunca le gustaba dejar secreto sin contar.

Jamás...

Pero...

Puede que solo por esa vez, decidiera acallar sus temblorosos labios y guardar el secreto.

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

* Es... Es un teléfono xD

Tenía que hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Lind, y se supone que ella no sabe lo que es (más bien: yo he supuesto que no lo sabe (?)), y no sabía cómo demonio describirlo así.


End file.
